A storage system is a processing system adapted to store and retrieve data on storage devices (such as disks). The storage system includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the data as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the storage devices. Each file may be implemented as a set of blocks configured to store data (such as text), whereas each directory may be implemented as a specially-formatted file in which data about other files and directories are stored. The storage operating system may assign/associate a unique storage system address (e.g., logical block number (LBN)) for each data block stored in the storage system.
The storage operating system generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that manages data access and access requests (read or write requests requiring input/output operations) and may implement file system semantics in implementations involving storage systems. In this sense, the Data ONTAP® storage operating system, available from NetApp, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., which implements a Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL®) file system, is an example of such a storage operating system implemented as a microkernel within an overall protocol stack and associated storage. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
A storage system's storage is typically implemented as one or more storage volumes that comprise physical storage devices, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Available storage system implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes. A storage volume is “loaded” in the storage system by copying the logical organization of the volume's files, data, and directories, into the storage system's memory. Once a volume has been loaded in memory, the volume may be “mounted” by one or more users, applications, devices, and the like, that are permitted to access its contents and navigate its namespace.
A storage system may be configured to allow server systems to access its contents, for example, to read or write data to the storage system. A server system may execute an application that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. The application executing on the server system may send an access request (read or write request) to the storage system for accessing particular data stored on the storage system.
The storage system may typically implement large capacity disk devices for storing large amounts of data. In conjunction with the large capacity disk devices, the storage system may also store data on other storage devices, such as low-latency random read memory (referred to herein as “LLRRM”). When using LLRRM devices in conjunction with disk devices to store data, the storage system may map storage system addresses (e.g., LBNs) to LLRRM addresses to access data on the LLRRM devices. An LLRRM device may be sub-divided into a plurality of storage areas referred to as erase-units, each erase-unit configured for storing a predetermined amount of data. An erase-unit containing valid or useful client data is referred to as an “active” erase-unit. An erase-unit not containing valid or useful client data is referred to as a “free” erase-unit. An active erase-unit is considered to be allocated for use, whereas a free erase-unit is considered to be unallocated.
Typically, each erase-unit of an LLRRM device has a maximum number of erase cycles (maximum wear) that may be performed before the erase-unit begins exhibiting a high-frequency of errors and becomes unusable. For example, the maximum wear of an erase-unit may be approximately 100,000 erase cycles. As more erase-units reach the maximum wear, more erase-units become unusable and the storage size of the LLRRM device continually decreases over time. As such, there is a need for a “wear leveling” method and apparatus to spread wear more evenly among different erase-units of the LLRRM device in a simple and efficient manner.